Una remota posibilidad
by Yaikaya
Summary: Zoro ya había asumido que nunca podría estar con el hombre al que amaba, pero tras escuchar una conversación entre las chicas, empiezan a asaltarle las dudas. ¿Y si tuviera una remota posibilidad de gustarle al cocinero? ¿Estará dispuesto a arriesgarse?


_Este es el primer fanfic que subo y estoy muy ilusionada. Es una pequeña historia que no está ubicada en ningún momento concreto de la saga. Espero que os guste._

* * *

><p>El Going Merry navegaba tranquilamente. Brillaba el sol, apenas soplaba una refrescante brisa y hacia un día perfecto para estar en cubierta. El único que seguía dentro era Sanji, preparando la comida. Luffy Usopp y Chopper están pescando sin mucho éxito, Zoro dormía la siesta y las chicas tomaban en sol en bikini muy cerca de él. El cocinero no desaprovechó aquella oportunidad de subir a llevarles algo de beber y de paso poder contemplarlas.<p>

-No sé por qué sigue con lo mismo –dijo Nami cuando Sanji volvió a la cocina –. Desde que subió al barco no ha parado de ir detrás de mí y eso que yo siempre le he dejado claro que no me gusta. ¿Por qué no se rinde de una vez y se va a ligar con otras?

-Navegante, no creo que el cocinero quiera "ligar" de verdad con nosotras.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Robin?

-Pues eso. La gente que exagera tanto su pasión por las mujeres normalmente tiene como único objetivo encubrir su verdadera orientación sexual.

-¡CÓMO!- al darse cuenta de que con su gritó había llamado la atención de Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, Nami bajo la voz -¿Estas sugiriendo que Sanji es… gay?

-No te escandalices tanto, eso es algo natural-dijo Robin –. Yo creo que todo eso del "cocinero del amor" es solo una máscara y que el chico lo hace porque aun no ha aceptado su condición.

-Sí, bueno... admito que es raro Sanji este siempre tan atento, pero eso no quiere decir que sea homosexual. A lo mejor solo es un caballero.

-Claro. Podría ser…-sentenció Robin de manera misteriosa.

Zoro contó hasta veinte antes de abrir los ojos y levantarse. No quería que las chicas descubrieran que estaba despierto y que había seguido toda su conversación. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de los chicos y se tumbó en su hamaca. Necesitaba calmar sus ideas. Las palabras de Robin le seguían retumbando en la cabeza.

Sanji era gay. Esa era al menos la opinión de la arqueóloga. Podía ser que estuviera equivocada, claro está. Pero Robin era la mayor de la tripulación y además una mujer muy inteligente con más experiencia en esas cosas. Pero la idea de que tuviera razón le aterraba. Porque aquella quería decir que, aunque fuera muy remotamente, tenía alguna posibilidad con Sanji.

Zoro se llevó las manos a la cabeza y trató de serenarse. Se preguntó si Robin se habría dado cuenta de que él también era gay. O peor aún, si se habría dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado del cocinero.

No sabía cuando había empezado aquel sentimiento, aunque tenía la sensación de que comenzó en el momento en que lo vio por primera vez en el Baratie. Apareció de repente como si fuera una visión celestial, con su sedoso pelo dorado y su encantadora sonrisa. Con esos andares tan gráciles que le caracterizaban y su elegancia natural. Y esos ojos ardientes que con solo mirarle le habían hecho sentir cosas que jamás pensó que sentiría. Tenía aquel aspecto afeminado, pero a la vez tan masculino que le convertía en el ser más hermoso que el espadachín había conocido jamás. Y cuando le vio luchar por primera vez se quedó extasiado, era un espectáculo tan maravilloso. Había tenido más pensamientos impuros que en toda su vida.

Zoro siempre había sido consciente de que le gustaban los hombres. Aun así no se lo había contado a nadie. Quizá era porque él mismo aun no era capaz de aceptarlo del todo y no se encontraba totalmente gusto con la idea, pero principalmente era por guardar las apariencias. Él se había creado una imagen de espadachín duro y cruel a base de trabajo y esfuerzo. Había tenido que dejar de lado sus sentimientos, pero ahora sus sentimientos volvían a él y le reclamaban la atención que no les había dado. Pero sabía que podía destrozar su reputación con tan solo dos palabras. Si se descubría la verdad perdería el respeto de sus adversarios y todo el mundo lo consideraría un ser pervertido y desviado. O peor, lo considerarían débil.

La única persona con lo que se había atrevido a hablar de ello era Kuina. Porque Zoro sabía que si alguien en el mundo entendería lo que era sentirse diferente, esa era ella. Y Kuina no se había horrorizado, ni siquiera se había sorprendido, y no le había juzgado ni considerado débil. Con ella se había sentido libre por primera vez. Pero su amiga murió y se llevó su secreto a la tumba y ahora no había nadie a quien se atreviera a revelárselo. Ni siquiera a Luffy, porque si bien estaba seguro de que el capitán no le juzgaría, también sabía que era un crio y no entendería del todo lo que su condición implicaba. Además, el nunca había estado enamorado y por eso no podría comprender lo que sentía por Sanji.

Sanji… En cuanto lo conoció se dio cuenta de que era el hombre más heterosexual y mujeriego que había visto jamás. Y eso le aliviaba. Si no tenía la más mínima posibilidad con él, no tenía sentido intentarlo. Y así su contacto se limitaba a fugaces conversaciones, a sus peleas por nimiedades y al intercambio de insultos, que no era mucho, pero Zoro sabía conformarse con poco y aquello bastaba para hacerlo feliz. Al menos hasta aquel día.

¿Por qué tenía que haber escuchado esa conversación? Robin había conseguido sembrar la duda en su mente. Ahora las atenciones que Sanji daba a las damas empezaban a parecerle simples teatros. Por la mente no dejaban de pasarle escenas que podrían corroborar la opinión de la arqueóloga. Como en los baños termales de Arabasta, donde Sanji en seguida sugirió espiar el baño de las damas. En aquel momento a Zoro le pareció una muestra más de que era un salido, pero ahora se preguntaba si no se habría tratado de un intento dirigir la atención hacia otra parte y que nadie notara su incomodidad.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más sentido le veía. Y más miedo le daba. Se había resignado a no tener posibilidades con el cocinero y no tenía problemas en vivir con ello, pero si existía la más ligera y remota posibilidad… Sabía que si no lo intentaba lo lamentaría el resto de su vida, pero si lo intentaba… Si Robin se había equivocado, seguramente el cocinero no solo se limitaría a rechazarle (que ya le parecía más de lo que podía soportar), si no que se horrorizaría y se alejaría de él. Cabía incluso la terrible posibilidad de que dejara la tripulación.

* * *

><p>Zoro pasó los siguientes días intentando aclarar sus ideas. Tenía que decidir si se arriesgaba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Sanji o no. Si lo hacía podía ganar su amor, pero también podía perderle para siempre. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo observándole atentamente, tratando de encontrar en su comportamientos la más mínima pistas sobre sus inclinaciones sexuales. Pero aquello era muy complicado y Zoro tenía que admitir que jamás se le había dado bien descifrar la naturaleza de las personas. Probó a tantear el terreno sin darle ninguna pista al cocinero poniendo más dulzura en sus peleas diarias o cambiando el tono de sus insultos. Pero no consiguió nada. A Zoro no le quedó más remedio que admitir que aquello era como saltar al vacío en la oscuridad: podía ser que el suelo estuviese a un metro de él, pero también podía ser que se rompiera la crisma al caer.<p>

Aquella mañana habían atracado en una pequeña isla. Nami dijo que quería ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas de utilidad y decidió que aquella noche se darían el pequeño lujo de dormir en un hotel. Así que a Zoro y a Sanji les tocó quedarse a bordo del Merry para vigilarlo.

Si Zoro quería declararse a Sanji, aquella era la ocasión. Tardaría siglos en encontrar otra oportunidad de estar a solas con él. No quería reconocerlo, pero estaba completamente aterrorizado. Él, Roronoa Zoro, el valiente espadachín que se había enfrentado a los más feroces enemigos y había mirado a la muerte a la cara más veces de las que podía recordar, tenía miedo del cocinero de abordo. Y eso que no iba a pelear con él, solo a abrirle su corazón. Pero aquello era lo más aterrador que había hecho en su vida.

Le encontró en cubierta, fumando un cigarrillo apoyado en la barandilla. Miraba el mar con expresión soñadora y la brisa le despeinaba el flequillo. Estaba arrebatadoramente hermoso y Zoro se sintió un estúpido. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que aunque al cocinero le gustaran los hombres fuera a corresponder sus sentimientos? Quizás no se horrorizaría, quizás solo se reía de él y le diría que no le gustaba, que él podía tener al hombre al que quisiera y no iba a conformarse con un espadachín sin encanto y con pelo de lechuga. Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Cuando Zoro tomaba una decisión, seguía hasta el final. Aunque conllevara la muerte o algo peor.

Sanji se giró al oír sus pasos y observó como el espadachín se sentaba en la barandilla del barco a su lado. "_En fin"_ pensaba Zoro _"Si me dice que no, siempre podre arrojarme por la borda"_

-¿Qué te pasa marimo? ¿A qué viene esa cara?

-Sanji… esto… yo quería…. Yo quería decirte….

-¿Y ahora te pones a balbucear como un bebe? ¿Vas a hablar o solo quieres incordiarme? –dijo el rubio.

Zoro apretó los puños. Para una vez que no buscaba pelea, para una vez que iba a verle con el corazón en la mano.

-¡Pues si tanto te incordia puedes irte! ¡Vete al pueblo a buscar a alguna chica dispuesta a aguantarte!

-¡Basta ya, marimo imbécil! –exclamó Sanji –Estas más idiota que de costumbre. Estos días no has dejado de mirarme y ahora vienes aquí y te dan cambios de humor sin más. ¿Me vas a contar que demonios te pasa?

Zoro dudo un momento. Aquella pregunta había sonado distinta. Por el tono del cocinero, hubiera jurado que estaba preocupado por él. O quizás se tratase solo de su ansiedad que se aferraba a un clavo ardiente.

-Bueno, si, tienes razón. Me pasa algo. Es… no sé cómo decirlo. Sé que he estado muy raro estos últimos días, pero es que… hay algo que me tiene… muy preocupado.

-Joder, marimo, entre los cambios de humor, el tartamudeo y que últimamente estas alelado, si no te conociera diría que estas embarazado.

A pesar de toda la tensión, Zoro se rió. El cocinero era un idiota. Era una de las muchas razones por las que le amaba.

-El caso es que… bueno, que eso tiene que ver contigo –continuó Zoro.

-Oh, así que ahora la culpa es mía –Sanji arrojó su cigarrillo al mar y miró fijamente al peliverde –. A ver, ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

Zoro respiró hondo. No se le daba nada bien expresar sus sentimientos. Quizás se debía a que nunca había practicado demasiado. Pero ahora todo dependía que pudiera decir las palabras adecuadas y, por primera vez en su vida, Zoro habló con el corazón.

-No es por nada que hayas hecho ahora. Es por todo lo que has hecho siempre. Tú no sabes lo que me haces sentir. Yo te amo. Siempre lo he hecho y me da igual que seas un hombre y un mujeriego, te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo. Y lo que llevo deseando preguntarte desde hace días… en realidad desde siempre, es: ¿Tú también me amas?

Sanji se quedó con la boca abierta. Durante un buen rato no movió ni un musculo. Zoro cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ya está, ya lo había hecho. Ahora Sanji le llamaría pervertido y echaría a correr. Había saltado al vacio para descubrir que el suelo estaba a kilómetros de él.

Esperó que el rubio le golpeara. Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Entonces, sin previo aviso, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Allí estaba Sanji, más cerca que nunca, besándole. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Pero era demasiado real y demasiado maravilloso. El rubio lamió delicadamente sus labios y Zoro los abrió sin perder tiempo. Una lengua cálida y húmeda recorrió su cavidad y él trato de responderle torpemente. Sanji le pasó un brazo por la cintura para acercarle más a su cuerpo y Zoro le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. El beso terminó cuando ambos necesitaron recuperar el aliento, pero Zoro no deshizo el abrazo y no se separaron mucho. El rubio acercó la boca a su oreja y susurró:

-¿Te parece una buena respuesta?

Zoro se separó un poco más, lo justo para mirarle. Sanji tenía los labios ligeramente enrojecidos y una mirada que no había visto jamás. En cuanto le miro a los ojos supo que aquello no era ningún juego ni una broma cruel. El cocinero le miraba con una mezcla de amor, deseo y ternura que hizo que el corazón del espadachín diera un brinco.

-Entonces tú eres… es decir, siempre te veía detrás de las mujeres.

-Sí, dilo, no te preocupes. Sanji el cocinero es un maricón –ironizó.

-¡No iba a decir eso!

-Pero es verdad –sentenció el rubio –. De todas formas, no te vayas a pensar que mi pasión por las chicas es una tapadera. Me gustan las mujeres, pero también algunos hombres. No es que vaya diciéndolo por ahí, pero no niego lo que soy.

-Y yo… ¿Yo te gusto? –dijo tímidamente el peliverde.

Sanji sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él. A Zoro se le escapó un escalofrió al volver a sentir su rostro tan cerca del suyo.

-¿Dices que siempre me has amado? Yo también me quede prendado de ti en cuanto te vi. Eres tan atractivo… no podía decir nada allí, en el Baratie había gente que no me habría tratado igual si hubiera sabido que a mi tanto me da la carne que el pescado. Pero claro, no pasa nada si te dedicas a babear detrás de una pelirroja cañón, eso está bien visto. Por eso la primera a la que me dirigí fue Nami.

Zoro notó como si se hubiera quitado un terrible peso de encima. Cada palabra que decía Sanji le sentaba como un bálsamo y ahora se sentía idiota por haber tenido miedo.

-¿Por qué nunca me has dicho nada? –preguntó Zoro.

-No parecía que te gustaran los hombres. Vale, yo tampoco lo aparento –reconoció Sanji cuando Zoro alzó una ceja extrañado –, pero tú siempre ibas tan… tan macho, con esa imagen de tipo duro. Y cuando te conocí más afondo no diste señales de que te gustaran las mujeres, pero tampoco de que te gustara_ algo_. Siempre estabas entrenando con tus katanas, como si nada te importara. Pensé que nunca querrías nada serio conmigo.

-Eso demuestra lo poco que nos conocemos el uno al otro. Qué alivio, ¿no?

-Desde luego.

Aquella vez fue Zoro el que inició el beso, pero Sanji no se quedó atrás. El peliverde notaba como se derretía con el contacto. Nunca había besado a nadie antes y jamás imaginó que fuera tan maravilloso.

-¿Y tu… lo aceptas sin más? –preguntó Zoro cuando se separaron –Con tu anticuado sentido de la caballerosidad y todo eso… ¿amar a un hombre nunca te ha parecido extraño?

-¿Por qué? Nunca le he visto nada raro. Aunque tú siempre me estés llamando así, yo no soy un pervertido, esto no tiene nada de malo, ni de antinatural. Mírate tu ahora, tan sexy, tan ardiente, tan… adorable. Lo extraño seria no haberme enamorado de ti.

-¡Eh! ¡Qué yo no soy adorable! –protestó Zoro entre risas, volviendo a rodear el cuello de Sanji entre sus brazos.

-Porque no te estás viendo ahora, todo sonrojado y riéndote como una colegiala.

* * *

><p><em>El final no sé si termina de convencer, pero es difícil encontrar un final que quede bien y no sea ñoño. En cualquier caso, cualquier escusa es buena para escribir una historia de mi pareja favorita.<em>

_¡No os olvidéis de comentar!_


End file.
